Random-ness Sins/Over the Hedge 2
"Hey wait, Over the Hedge had a sequel!?" Sadly, no. It's a really shitty creepypasta that Moon Fail made when he was 12. You thought Sonic.exe and Jeff the Killer were bad? Well, boy howdy! You haven't seen nothing yet! EVERYTHING WRONG WITH Over the Hedge 2 IN 200 CREEPYPASTA CLICHÉS OR LESS (Prepare for a lot of stinging...) *First, the title. It's supposed to be a creepypasta title, but it just sounds like something that would be announced in a Popcap E3 conference. *Ding* *"My first creepypasta" to shield the reason that this is a load of garbage. *Ding* *"So I was walking around some Wal-mart" What an intro. *Ding* *I mean, I love Over the Hedge, but I wouldn't state a sequel to it being a "beautiful sight". *Ding* *I'm no expert, but I'd find it very suspicious if there's a single copy of a movie you've never heard of on a shelf. Sure, nobody has heard of every movie, but since the narrator is obviously a huge OtH fan, he'd probably notice if OtH2 was announced. Best-case scenario, it's a bootleg. *Ding* *"The case was red, and there was a red tear in both of Verne's eyes" This is supposed to be creepy, but both of these are normal occurances. Cases can be any color they want, and perhaps someone scratched the eyes off by accident. *Ding* *"I zipped to the cashier and put it on the conveyor belt as fast as I could (The store was about to close) and it came up as $0.00." Yep. Definitely a bootleg. *Ding* *Also, I don't think a store would require you to go through check-out to grab a free item. *Ding* *Also also, it should've been on a price tag or something to display that it's $0.00. It's free, and nobody has bought it. HOW. ARE YOU. NOT. SUSPICIOUS!?!? *Dingx5* *"I didn't read enough creepypastas to avoid that little trick" This fucking line. *Ding* *"But I was suspicious of RJ's angry eyes" I mean, maybe it's because he doesn't just feel sheer and utter joy 24/7? *Ding* *"there were no commercials" Oh, how creepy! *Ding* *"But instead a black screen with the Giygas theme playing for 2 minutes" Ah, the good ol' "I can't make this creepy so I'll reference creepy music from other works" trick. *Ding* *"The bags were all torn open" You had a heart attack over that? *Ding* *"All the price tags were $6.66" I'd just add a sin for every future instance of clichés, but that'd give me nothing to talk about. *Ding* *"the Bee was laying down dead with a butcher knife in its belly." Like, is this a full-out butcher knife or a miniature butcher knife? If the former, it should've just sliced clean through the bee. If it's the latter, that'd be too darkly comical to be scary. *Ding* *"It was the same title screen, but all the bags were torn open, the glass was cracked, all of the price tags were $6.66, the Bee was laying down dead with a butcher knife in its belly." I'm noticing a distinct lack of the word "and" at the last part. *Ding* *shrek3 sounds like what its filename would be. *Ding* *"The shrek3 trailer bag had Slenderman on it" This creepypasta is already pissing me off immensely and we're not even in the halfway mark yet. *Dingx10* *"The music was remixed in G major" It's a meme you dip. *Ding* *"the 'Hammy's boomerang adventures' bag had no hammy on it (And no text either)" That's not creepy you underaged shitbastard *Ding* *"HELP ME! I WAS TOO WEAK TO STOP IT, PLEASE DON'T POP IN THE DISK!" Now this is a shitty cliché. *Ding* *Also, "Pop in the disk" ruins most of the "creepiness" of this. *Ding* *Jeez, dude. Need anymore half-a-line paragraphs? *Ding* *"I thought this was a sick joke and someone hacked the title screen" It probably is. *Ding* *"'You're dead, little girl' (Which I hoped referred to Heather, because I wasn't a girl)" Of course my sexist fuckfaced 12-year old self had to point out that I wasn't a girl. *Ding* *"NO! THE FRESH MEAT WAS SITTING RIGHT THERE!" This is even less creepy when you realize an average-size raccoon said it. *Ding* *"I CONTROL OVER YOU, YOU CANNOT MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICE!" what *Ding* *Why is the red demon holding a key? *Ding* *"Next was the bark scene" This is literally just an Over the Hedge Youtube Poop. As such, I can wholeheartedly say that it is the worst YTP I ever watched. *Dingx5* *"when the porcupine father and mother" You say you're a huge OtH fan, but you don't even know Lou and Penny's names? *Ding* *"the children rejected it as usual, but said nothing." Assflash newshole: Silence isn't inherently scary. *Ding* *"he grabbed some bark, but it wasn't bark, it was instead a hand" This legit sounds like it came out of a joke creepypasta. *Ding* *"After awhile, the scenes got more and more distorted" In... what way? *Ding* *"R.J grabbed Verne by the neck, and tied him to a rocket, and blasted him off into the sky." I wanted to sin this for being incredibly stupid, ridiculous and nonsensical for a Creepypasta, but I'm going to remove a sin for... being incredibly stupid, ridiculous and nonsensical for a Creepypasta. *Gnid* *"It didn't show what happened afterwards though." I mean... most instances of being strapped to a rocket and blasted off end the same way. *Ding* *"Goodbye weaklings!" This couldn't get more cliché if it tried. *Ding* *"and took out a chainsaw, and killed all the animals." So every single animal in the group was hugging him? *Ding* *"Besides the porcupine children, who were too short for his chainsaw." Okay, so we can show several characters getting hacked in half by a chainsaw, screams of agony, creepy music and video effects and ACTUAL HUMAN BLOOD on the back cover, but THINK OF THE CHILDREN! *Dingx20* *And this means that the porcupine kids could just attack back and kill the demonic R.J., which is what they do in my headcanon. *Ding* *"Whoever was foolish enough to watch this movie will go with the other fool that watched this!" The scariest thing in the story is the implied arranged date. *Ding* *So are you going to spell it Disk, or Disc? *Ding* *"and put my Dreamworks items in a box for three weeks" It couldn't have been THAT scary to ruin your love for Dreamworks. Even if you're faint of heart, it wasn't even that scary. *Ding* *So... are we not getting any disclosure on what happened of that other guy who watched it? Or the red demon? Or their key? God, this creepypasta is so bad. *Dingx10* FINAL SIN COUNT: 93 SENTENCE: Hand eaten by Verne In the end, though... I was 12 when I wrote this, so I didn't know any better. I now have aged, and can clearly see the faults of this story, and will never do anything as bad as this ever again. I'm still waiting for R.J. to make good on his promise to kill me. Category:Random-ness Sins Category:Moon Snail Category:Over the Hedge Category:FAILED CREEPYPASTA